


Iron Man 2

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Recreating a Universe [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Awesome Peggy Carter, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Hehehe, Hope Van Dyne & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Old Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Rewrite, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, hope van dyne & tony stark acting like siblings, peggy carter & hank pym friendship, secret new ending involving characters who were sort of not there but are not tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Tony Stark is slowly dying and must find a cure. Peggy Carter is noticing that something is wrong with her godson well trying to keep up appearance that she is fine.-Iron Man 2 rewrite because they deserve better.-the third of many.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Recreating a Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876648
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Iron Man 2

_ ‘I don’t think you understand what I am saying here,’ the voice said. The boy looked in the direction of the voices confused as he tried to understand what was being said to him.  _

_ ‘Anthony is a child prodigy!’ The other voice said. The boy knew he shouldn’t be listening to the conversation but he wanted to know what they were saying. The voices became quiet as he heard footsteps. He paused, waiting for the person to enter the room like they always did. It was Peggy. She always came to check in on him before she left.  _

_ ‘Hey Antonio,’ she said.  _

_ ‘What happened, Zia Peggy?’ little Tony asked. _

_ ‘Nothing I can’t help with,’ Peggy said. Peggy picked Tony up and told him stories about her past with Steve, knowing that Howard would never tell Tony how much he cared about him. Not like Peggy did. _

~

Tony Stark made his entrance onto the stage. As he introduced the Stark Expo, Peggy watched her godson. He came off the stage as people started to ask questions. Tony walked over to his godmother. There was a woman discussing something with Peggy. Tony knew something was wrong with the way they looked. 

“Aunt Peggy, a woman I never meet,” Tony said. 

“I will tell him. He will be there,” Peggy said. The woman left as Peggy looked at him. “I know you are going through a lot, Antonio, but you now are in some deep trouble with the government.” 

“I know, but this court case is silly, Zia Peggy,” Tony whined.

“Not the point,” Peggy said. “You will be going to this court case tomorrow.”

“I’ll be there,” Tony replied. As they got in the car as Peggy watched her godson. Something was wrong and she knew it. He was acting weird and he seemed more concerned. Tony did not seem as self-assured as he usually was.

~

Rhodey and Tony sat in the room as Tony pointed out that no one had yet to recreate the suit. Everyone was worried about more suits being created. Tony knew that no one was even close to the technology. He had made sure of that. If anyone was then Tony would have pointed that out. Peggy shook her head as she watched her godson. She forgot how much he reminded her of Howard. She knew everyone in this room was going to be pissed about this, but she was proud of him and that was all that mattered to her. She watched as he walked off to the front of the courtroom. She looked at Rhodey who looked annoyed but proud of his friend. She got up and addressed him.

“No matter what, I need you to make sure Antonio is alright,” She told him. Hammer came up as he talked about some stuff that Peggy could care less about here. She was surprised when they called up Rhodey. She looked at him shocked as he went up and explained some stuff while telling off Senator Stern. When they went to show the technology that was being created, she watched as he godson hacked their system and showed off the fails. 

“You want my property? You can’t have it,” Tony said as he went on about making peace. Peggy was proud at the man Tony had become as she watched her godson walk out of the room while the Senator told him off. Peggy stopped her nephew before he could leave the state. They sat down for a meal at a restaurant. 

“You reminded me of Howard,” Peggy told her godson. 

“Well, he was wild according to everyone,” Tony retorted. 

“I was thinking about you recently with all this happening. Maybe you should be looking into creating a suit for Rhodey,” Peggy said. “If anyone was to have your back it would be Rhodey.”

“I’ve thought about it. I’m just not sure I’m ready to have someone else wear my suits,” Tony said, but Peggy could hear something in his voice that concerned her. 

“Rhodey is your best friend, and if anyone was to be trusted, I would put my trust in him,” Peggy said. Tony seemed to agree. 

“I might make a suit for Rhodey and Pepper. Just so that they are safe in case something happens,” Tony said. There it was. Peggy could tell that he was certain something was going to happen. 

“I think that is a lovely idea,” Peggy said as she went to get up. She felt a little light headed just standing up nowadays and she had been getting confused a lot lately. 

“You okay, Aunt Peggy?” Tony asked.

“I’m fine Antonio,” She assured, before she went to grab a cab. Tony knew something was going on with his aunt but he knew not to pursue it. She would tell him when she was ready. 

~

Tony ran the data again as he took another blood toxicity test. He was at a higher level than earlier. JARVIS confirmed that he was slowly dying from the palladium core. Tony didn’t know what he was going to do. Pepper was about to enter the workshop, thus Tony had JARVIS close down everything so she didn’t see. Tony knew he had feelings for Pepper. She wasn’t like anyone else in his life. She was someone, who like his aunt and Rhodey, didn’t put up with his bullshit. If Tony found something to replace the core, he would have asked Pepper out, but at this rate, Tony was a dying man with not much time left. Pepper gave him the lecture about having given away all this stuff and the paintings. She was annoyed that he donated the paintings. He did feel bad. He should have left all of those and everything to Pepper. That’s when the realization hit him. Pepper had been running his company since his focus had been redirected to the whole Iron Man tech. 

“You're the CEO,” Tony said. Pepper mentioned already feeling like a CEO, which made Tony feel bad. When he finally got through her mind that he meant that she should take over officially, she seemed surprised. He made some jokes so she wouldn’t think it was all of a sudden. He had been looking into it with his impending death. They celebrated and Tony almost told Pepper that he might be dying but he stopped. He couldn’t tell her. Not yet at least. 

~

Peggy was worried about Tony. When she arrived at SHIELD headquarters, everyone seemed surprised as she walked up to Fury’s office. She had known the man since he was a young agent dealing with the whole Skrull/Kree mess in the nineties. When she promoted him to director, it was the right call. She knew the man fit the title. He was someone who was intelligent and knowledgeable. 

“Nicholas,” She said as she entered his office.

“Carter. What do I owe for a visit from you?” Fury asked.

“My godson, Tony Stark has been acting strange. I was wondering if you could send an agent to check in on him,” She said.

“I’m not here to babysit,” Fury said. Peggy rolled her eyes.

“If Iron Man starts acting weird or if something is really going on as he says then someone needs to be there to stop it,” Peggy said. “I’m worried that Tony may be losing his mind. Pepper called me, telling me he handed over the title of CEO to her.” Fury seemed more interested now. 

“So you want me to send someone in to watch him,” Fury said. “I may have the perfect agent to do so.” Fury hit a button and told someone to have Natasha Romanov come in immediately. Natasha came in confused as Peggy looked at the woman. 

“Romanov, meet Peggy Carter. Ms. Carter, this is Natasha Romanov AKA Black Widow. She is the best person to make sure nothing is wrong with your godson,” Fury said. 

“Then I will talk with her as we head out to Malibu,” Peggy said. 

“Actually I think it would be best if I come with the two of you. Something about this seems interesting,” Fury said. Peggy knew Fury had another plan. It was probably connected to the Avengers Initiative that he had started working on in the nineties. 

~

Tony was boxing with Happy when Pepper and Natasha came in. Natasha or Natalie as her cover name was, had the paperwork for Tony to sign over his company. 

“I promise you I will only ask you to sign over your company once,” Pepper said. Tony got out of the ring and signed away the company. He had Natalie go into the ring with Tony. Natalie beat Happy which wasn’t much of a challenge as she held out the form for Tony to sign again. Once it was signed, Pepper led her out as Peggy waited for them in the living room. She stood up as she saw Natasha and Pepper. Pepper smiled as she introduced Natalie to Peggy. 

“It is nice to meet you as well, Ms. Rushman,” Peggy said. 

“Likewise Ms. Carter,” Natalie said. Peggy watched as they left before she went to check on Tony. Tony came out to greet his aunt as they discussed some plans that they had.

~

Peggy walked into the cafe as she saw the woman enter. Natasha entered to talk about Tony. Peggy was worried about what Natasha would say. Natasha sat down as she looked around the cafe.

“I’m now Ms. Potts’ secretary but so far from what I have seen your godson just seems to be up to his old antics,” Natasha said.

“You haven’t met my Antonio,” Peggy said. “He isn’t normally like this.”

“Look I have barely seen anything so maybe he will change,” Natasha said. Peggy and Natasha talked some more. As Peggy talked about Tony some of the memories began to mix up. Some things she talked about just didn’t add up. She excused herself early saying she wasn’t feeling well as she tried to get an appointment with a doctor for after the racing event. She had promised Tony she would go with him. 

~

Peggy, Pepper, and Tony were walking around, meeting people when the two did the unwise thing of leaving Tony alone. Peggy went to tell Pepper that Tony was acting weird when the news broke that Tony was entering the race. Natasha came over to inform them about Tony. They all watched when the man came out with whips and attacked his surroundings. Happy came and got Pepper as Peggy stayed and just watched. Her godson was in danger and she couldn’t do anything. The lightheadedness came as she went to sit down. Natasha looked at her, worried.

“I’m alright Agent Romanov,” Peggy said. 

“You should really tell Tony about this,” Natasha said. 

“He is already worried about something and I cannot have him worrying about me as well,” Peggy said. Peggy and Natasha turned their attention to the screen as the fight between the man dubbed Whiplash and Tony continued. Tony stopped him and the cops arrested him. Once Tony was back, Peggy looked over her godson.

“I’m alright, Zia Peggy,” Tony said.

“What were you thinking?” Peggy said. 

“I thought that if I have the car, I should use it,” Tony answered. Peggy looked annoyed. “I’m sorry for worrying you.” 

“If I didn’t have to get back to New York, I would be yelling at you more, but since I have to go to New York for…” Peggy tried to remember what she had to do in New York. 

“More stuff that I can’t know about,” Tony completed. 

“I think so. I can’t remember what it was. It is probably in my planner. It’s most likely an appointment with Angie again,” Peggy said trying to remember what she had planned.

“Tell me when you get to New York so I know you made it safe,” Tony said. 

“I will,” Peggy assued, as she left her godson. As she got on the plane, she remembered where she was heading and sighed. A good thing she forgot or Tony would have been worried for her. 

~

Peggy looked at her doctor with disbelief after he ran the test to figure out what was wrong. She had Dementia. She was going to have to wait to tell Tony though, but there was someone else she could tell. She called the number and waited until Pepper answered. 

“Hello,” Pepper said.

“Pepper, we need to talk as soon as I get back to Malibu. There is something I need to discuss with you about Tony,” Peggy said.

“I’ll write that in my planner. What date works?” Pepper asked as they began to plan the meeting. Peggy needed someone to watch over Tony if something did happen to her. 

~

Rhodey and Tony were really good friends. The two had been close for a long time, so when Tony started acting weird, Rhodey knew something was up. Rhodey had come to talk about the new villain who had the arc reactor when Tony said there were years left before it would have been invented. Rhodey wasn’t expecting to see the device that was supposed to be keeping Tony alive smoking. He knew something was up with his best friend. Rhodey pulled out his phone before he left and called Hope. Hope would need to hear about this and maybe she could figure out why the arc reactor, the only thing that was keeping their friend alive, smoking.

“This is Hope Van Dyne,” she said.

“Hey Hope, it is Rhodey,” he said. 

“What did Tony do this time?” Hope asked.

“Actually I am not sure what is going on. I was hoping you might have an idea,” Rhodey said. “When I was at his, he started having some issues with the reactor. Something in the devices was smoking.”

“That is interesting. I will have to look into it. I don’t know arc reactor technology like Tony does. Anything else that I can go on?” Hope asked. 

“He has some funky puzzle on his body coming from the reactor,” Rhodey said. Hope seemed to go quiet. “Hope?”

“Just thinking about something. I’ll have to look into it. Thanks for letting me know,” Hope said. 

“Can you keep me in the loop if anything else happens?” 

“I’ll call you as soon as I hear something,” Rhodey told her. Rhodey ended the call as another appeared on his phone. It was his mama and he knew not to not answer that. 

“Hello?” Rhodey asked.

“James, I haven’t heard from you and Tony in so long I was beginning to worry,” She said. Rhodey didn’t know why she was calling but he decided it was best to avoid his mama finding out that her other son was dying.

“We are doing good Mama,” Rhodey said. “Tony is just busy with the Stark Expo and handing his company over to Pepper.”

“Are those two finally dating?” Mama Rhodes asked. 

“No, Mama,” Rhodey said. “They keep dancing around each other.” 

“Well that boy has been sweet recently. He just sent me a new car recently and paid some stuff off for me even though I have told him not to,” Mama Rhodey said. Rhodey knew why Tony did that but he didn’t want his momma to worry.

“That’s Tones,” Rhodey said. “Look Mama, I got to get some stuff done so I’ll call you later.” 

“You better,” she warned him. Rhodey ended the phone call and headed back knowing he would have another talk with Tony on his birthday.

~

On the day of his birthday, Tony was thinking about everything that was going on. This most likely would be his last birthday. How do you celebrate your last birthday? Tony thought. Natasha came in with some watches for him to choose for the night. Tony figured he would get a second opinion on his situation.

“If this was your last birthday party, how would you celebrate it?” Tony asked her. Natasha realized that Tony was hinting towards whatever Peggy had been worried about. 

“I would celebrate it with people who I want to celebrate with,” she said, hoping he would divulge more but he didn’t. As he left the room, she texted Peggy telling her that she thinks Tony would try and do something tonight. She had seen the puzzle on his neck and she knew something was not right. 

~

Rhodey pulled up to his best friend’s house as he ended a call. Before he could go in the house, he got a phone call from Hope. 

“What did you find out?” Rhodey asked. 

“Tony is dying Rhodes,” she said. “He is using Palladium in the core which is slowly killing him. I did some research and you know that it took me a while to find anything but Howard asked Hank about a substitute for the Palladium core and Hank didn’t have any ideas for it.” 

“Is there any way to save him?” Rhodey asked.

“No, but maybe I can figure something else. I can be there in a few days,” Hope said. 

“I can try to talk to him,” Rhodey said. He walked in to see Tony in the suit acting like a moron. He had just stuck out for the man. He was getting Tony help. Now Tony was acting like a fool. When the danger started Rhodey made it down to the lab and grabbed one of the suits to stop Tony. He was not expecting to fight Tony, but Tony started the fight. The fight ended with Rhodey leaving. He called Hope as he was leaving letting her know what happened. The night was a disaster but Tony had caused it by not backing off. 

~

“Sir I will have to ask you to get out of the donut,” Fury said. Tony was just enjoying his donuts that he got. Tony got down from the donut and went into the building with Fury. Fury complained about his actions as Natasha showed up. 

“Well you’re fired,” Tony said.

“Not your decision anymore,” Natasha said as Peggy came over to join them. 

“Hope called me last night,” Peggy said. “Said you were dying of Palladium poisoning. When were you going to tell me?”

“Zia Peggy,” Tony said. 

“Don’t try to soften the blow. I dealt with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes pinning for each other while they thought they were just friends. I know bullshit when I see it,” Peggy said. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony said. Peggy rolled her eyes and she focused on Fury.

“May I talk with my nephew?” She said. The director and agent left as Peggy led her nephew to her car. 

“I’m disappointed in you and your behavior, but not telling me makes it worse,” She said. Tony nodded as she drove him back to the mansion. Fury and Natasha must have left to do what knows what. 

“You hired Nat to spy on me,” Tony said.

“My son was running around and acting like a fool. I tried to give you space Antonio but I made a promise to Maria that no matter what I would watch you. Rhodey and Hope have your back but you keep pushing your friends away,” Peggy said. “You know when you were born I almost refused to be your godmother. I was scared of the responsibility that came with it. Your father had his moments. He would have done anything for you when you were little, but Howard seemed to forget that being a father also meant being present.” Tony knew what she meant by that. 

“He was great at not being there,” Tony muttered.

“He once told me that there was only one thing he cared about more than his company,” Peggy said.

“My mother?” Tony asked.

“You,” Peggy said. “You were the one he thought about when anything bad was happening at work. I know he never showed it but you were the reason he was working on making Stark Industry the best.” 

“He could have shown he cared more,” Tony said. 

“He once told me that you were the only one who could figure out the Arc Reactor,” Peggy said. Tony seemed annoyed by that but he saw how his aunt was looking at him and he knew he had to try. For Peggy. He couldn’t leave her. He knew Sharon would be around but she was part of SHIELD. 

“You know your father helped found SHIELD. You shouldn’t be so hard on the organization. We both just wanted our legacies to help you,” Peggy said. 

“I wish you both were around more when I was a child,” Tony said. Peggy felt bad saying it but he needed to hear it even if she was on the verge of death.

“I will be here until I die. I’m not leaving you alone again,” Peggy said. Tony smiled as they arrived back at his place. “Now, behave for Coulson and figure out the arc reactor because if anyone can figure it out, it would be you, Antonio.” Tony looked into the mansion and saw Coulson waiting for him. 

~

Coulson watched Tony as he looked through his dad’s old stuff. Tony had some memories of his distant father and they all connected to him being just that distant. He looked at everything for the arc reactor as he played cuts from his dad talking about the Stark Expo. As the videos continued, he noticed a different side to his father. Someone who was failing. Then, a message came on for him. Tony watched as his father talked about him being his greatest invention and something with what Peggy said clicked. He decided that he needed to tell Pepper the truth. He hadn’t been completely truthful since everything started and he wanted to be honest with her. He did love her and she was the only one who was there for him through everything.

~

Tony arrived at SI with a box of strawberries for Pepper as he went to his old office. Pepper looked annoyed with him. Tony tried to make amends with the strawberries but Pepper reminded him of the allergy that she had to the fruit. Tony made a mental note to have strawberries banned from the shopping list for the rest of his life. Tony saw the model of the Stark Expo fairground as Pepper and Natasha left to head to the expo. Tony looked at the stuff again and thought about what was said on the video. 

~

Peggy went through more tests as she was trying to figure out if maybe the first few were fake but now, she knew that she had dementia. She debated calling Tony but he needed to focus on himself, so instead she went to an old friend. Hank met up with her and she told him what was happening without giving too much away.

“So your godson is working to get better and you are slowly declining?” Hank said. “Will it be worse?”

“Did the board just kick you out?” she asked.

“Hope was the deciding vote. Though I’m surprised she had time with all the research on arc reactors that she has been doing,” Hank said.

“That would be because of Tony,” Peggy said. Hank seemed to understand what she meant as the two enjoyed a lunch together. 

“You know Howard would be annoyed if he knew you had his son spied on,” Hank said.

“Hope?” Peggy said.

“I still have friends at SHIELD,” Hank said. “Not many, but I still have friends there.” 

~

As Peggy was spending time with Hank, Tony realized what he needed to save his life. The odds were against him, but Tony was a Stark and he knew he could defy the odds. Coulson came in as he was working and asked what he was doing. 

“Just a bit of remodeling,” Tony said as Coulson picked up a replica of Steve Roger’s shield. “What is this?” 

“Give me that,” Tony said. Coulson handed it to him and he placed it under the pipe. “Now what did you need?” 

“I have been reassigned,” Coulson said. Tony nodded as he looked at the shield and thought of his aunt again. Peggy had been the one to tell him about the real Captain America, not the man that his father fantasized. Tony let the man leave as he continued working on the project at hand. When he was done with the reactor, he celebrated a bit as JARVIS ran the test. As the tests ran, Tony got a call from a block number. He rolled his eyes. He was barely alone before Fury was checking up on him again. When he answered and heard Ivan’s voice, Tony had JARVIS trace him. He needed to find Ivan and stop him before more lives got hurt like those at the race. The trace was almost complete when Ivan hung up. Tony tried to think about who could have helped him when an article about Hammer pulled his attention. Tony grabbed the prototype reactor and placed it in place of the original as JARVIS warned him not to. Tony felt better slowly as the reactor took care of the poisoning in his system. 

~

Pepper and Natasha arrived at the Expo and walked around for a bit. A young boy was watching them before his uncle pulled him away to another part of the Expo. Pepper and Natasha sat down as they waited for the Expo to begin. Tony tried to call them but nothing was getting through. As he left to get to the expo and protect Pepper. Hammer came out and demonstrated his new bots that Ivan created. When Rhodey came on stage, Pepper and Natasha seemed surprised. They knew he had the suit but they couldn’t believe he would take the suit and have Hammer change it. Tony arrived and the whole audience cheered as Tony asked Hammer where Ivan was, before the drones and Rhodey started attacking Tony. Tony moved away and got away from the crowds as Natasha and Pepper went to stop the drones. Tony flew around trying to get away from the drones that were trailing him. Once the first group was defeated, the others were sent out. Tony saw a child standing there and came behind him as the drone almost attacked him. Tony shot the drone,

“Good job kid,” Tony said as he flew away. The kid watched as he left. He pulled up his mask and smiled. Whoever said never meet your hero was crazy, the kid thought as he followed the others, looking for his uncle. 

~

Tony was avoiding the drones when he crashed into a building. He fought his friend when Rhodey stopped attacking and a message came through to him.

“Congrats Tony, you got your friend back,” Natasha said. Then she mentioned he had been dying.

“You were dying!” Pepper yelled. 

“I was going to tell you,” Tony said as Rhodey got up. Tony knew he was in deep with both Rhodey and Pepper as the two prepared for the arrival of the drones. Tony and Rhodey began to move to a better vantage point when the drones arrived. They both took care of them quickly when Ivan showed up. The two fought him. Tony and Rhodey somehow defeated him when they realized the place was going to explode. Rhodey got out of there as Tony rushed to find Pepper. Tony found her and grabbed her before the drones near her could blow up. 

~

Tony landed on a rooftop as he looked at Pepper who was panicking as she ranted about the week she had had since becoming CEO.

“I quit!” she yelled. Tony tried to calm her down after that. He finally got her calm as they talked for a bit before they finally kissed. They pulled apart.

“That was nice,” Tony said.

“You looked like two seals fighting over a grape,” Rhodey interjected. Tony and Rhodey bickered before Rhodey left with the suit that he gained from Tony. Pepper finally convinced him that they should go check on the patrons of the Expo to make sure they were okay after everything. 

~

Pepper and Tony arrived and greeted people as they helped manage the chaos. Tony was helping a man up when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned to see the boy from earlier. 

“Hey there,” Tony said.

“You’re Iron Man,” the boy said. 

“I am, but I prefer Tony,” he said. 

“I’m Peter,” the boy returned as he lifted his helmet. The boy’s eyes were wide with excitement. 

“Where are your parents?” Tony asked.

“They left and never came home,” Peter told him as he took the toy helmet off. “My uncle brought me to the expo. He wanted me to see everything and my best friend’s dad helped us get some tickets.” 

“That is great. How about I stay with you until your uncle shows up?” Tony asked. Peter nodded as he talked to Tony about the things he saw. He then pointed to the arc reactor and started to explain what he knew about the tech. Tony was amazed at the kid. When his uncle arrived, Tony handed the man his number. 

“When Peter is older, have him call for an internship. I see bright things in his future,” Tony said, looking at the young boy who kept talking. Tony watched as they left. He knew he would see that kid again. Somewhere down the line, Peter would do something that would catch his interest. The boy was smart enough to create his own arc reactor. 

~

Tony meets with Fury about the Avengers Initiative. Fury told him he wasn’t fit for the program. Tony looked at the report and read it. He saw that though Iron Man was accepted, he was not. Fury said something about him being a consultant and Tony just mocked Fury as he told him he couldn’t afford him. Tony left and he went to meet his aunt who had planned a lunch for just the two of them. 

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Tony asked.

“I need to tell you something important,” She said. “I haven’t been feeling well so I went to the doctor to see if maybe it was something major. They diagnosed me with dementia.” Tony tried to think about what she said.

“I’ll see if I can find something. There has to be som-” Tony started.

“I’ve accepted that my time is coming to an end. I’m in my eighties now,” she told her godson. Tony seemed to understand and the conversation moved on to other things. 

~

Peter explained what happened at the expo to Ned and Harry. The two were reluctant to believe him. 

“You want us to believe that not only did you get saved by Tony Stark but you also talked to him,” Ned said. 

“He is amazing in person too,” Peter said. “He listened to me talk about Science.”

“I mean it isn’t the weirdest thing we’ve heard from Peter,” Harry said. “Besides who wouldn’t want to meet Tony Stark?”

“Your dad,” the other two boys said. Peter’s uncle came in to check on the boys.

“Uncle Ben tell them that I met Tony Stark,” Peter said. 

“Tony Stark had to hear Peter rant about his own technology for a good fifteen minutes,” Ben told the boys. The other two boys looked at Peter with awe. 

“I can’t believe Peter met Tony Stark before I did,” Harry said. Peter just smiled as he told them some things he learned about Tony Stark from talking to the man. Peter Parker knew that someday he would be a hero like Tony Stark. 

  
  



End file.
